


Tight

by CherryAxel, I_AM_KING_DAD



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, implied other love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAxel/pseuds/CherryAxel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_KING_DAD/pseuds/I_AM_KING_DAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford's ass is pretty fine for a guy and Rick is going to be the one to devoure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first fic I have ever wrote, but I did get some help from I_AM_KING_DAD which is the best dad in the world!!! Check out their works fine afterwards~
> 
> Oh the title is from Mindless Self Indulgence song fyi.  
> The idea is from thinking of Ford's buns and listening to Anaconda and Baby Got Back early in the morning.

"Wow Ford y-you have a nice-urrrrrp-nice ass for a guy," Rick fondling his balls. 

"Ahh thanks, I think I got from my mother’s side. Once as a child I heard my father telling her how nice hers was, and well, the rest is er... disturbing." 

Rick stopped for a moment caressing "... W-what’s disturbing is the fact y-you’e telling me you heard your parents-urrrrrp-fuck once wh-while I'm fondling you. Y-you are something, Ford."

"I'm sorry, it just came to me-please don't stop. It feels so good when you do that Rick, just don't stop please," he realized he wasn’t on his game when it came to flirting.

When Ford put the emphasis on “please”, Rick felt a twitch in his pants. It made him grab Ford’s ass harder, eliciting a moan of relief from him. As Rick continued to caress Ford’s balls from behind, he had a wicked idea. He spread Fords cheeks out and brought his his face towards Fords puckered hole, Rick stick out his tongue out to give a lick to Fords entrance making him give out a surprised squeak. Rick smirked at the action and continues on lapping at Fords hole causing Ford to squirm and push up to Rick face more. Rick took the opportunity to hold down Ford and plunge his tongue in his tight hole. 

Ford gasp at the intrusion moaning Rick’s name and "Oh god, more," as Rick swirled his tongue around the tight hole making it relax in the process. After few minutes Rick pull away and Ford whined from absent wet muscle from his hole. Rick got up to the bathroom leaving Ford for a few moments until he came back with condom and lube in hand. 

"What took you so long? I almost went soft." Ford question in a teasing tone. 

"W-well I need to wash-wash my mouth out from cleaning y-you out and next thing is I'm not going in d-dry." Rick lean over towards Fords ear "So it w-wouldn't matter if you-you went soft for what I-I'm going to do to you-you, you'll-urrrrrp-you’ll be be-eeehhhh-gging for release on h-how hard you'll be before I'm with y-you." 

Ford shivered from Rick’s statement causing him to rut against the bed he was lying on. Rick was back on the bed slicking his fingers with lube with one hand and the other spreading Ford once more. Ford’s breath hitched when two digits went in his entrance, abruptly stretching the walls. He relaxed, a familiar sensation, and giving a sigh for the ok, Rick was allowed to add another finger. After a while Rick found the nub that caused Ford to see stars. He groaned when Rick brushed against it. He pulled out his fingers and lubed up his covered shaft. Rick gave Ford’s ass a slap, which he groaned in approval. Rick held his cock to line up to Ford’s entrance teasing the ring of muscle with his tip.

“St-ah... Just put it in already, Sanchez!” Ford whined. 

“I-impatient are we now, as you-you wish princess.” Rick teased as he pushed slowly into Ford causing him to moan in relief. Rick let it slide up to the hilt and paused to let Ford adjust for a moment until he gave the ok. 

“O...Kay I'm ready now...” Ford breathed out. Rick grabbed his hips and gyrated his hips forward. He gradually started slow to a faster pace when Ford moans got louder each thrust. 

“Holy fuck y-you’re so-uuuuurp-tight Ford. Even, even with the amount of lube you’re still tight and, and that's what I like about your-your ass. Ahhh so good,” Rick continued till he decided to switch positions with Ford complying, on his back. Now facing each other, Rick fucked Ford harder into the mattress. Ford leaned up and held the back of Rick’s neck to pull him into a rough kiss, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Rick felt that he was getting close, and could sense the same for Ford. Rick let go with his right hand on Fords hip to move to his member. 

Ford pulled away from the heavy make out session and panted out, “Yes ,” and “Oh god, so close!” as Rick took the chance to attack his neck. Ford gasped and tugged at Rick’s hair harder encouraging him to continue. 

“R-Rick I'm so-so close-ahh!” Ford, with his free hand joined Rick’s that was still pumping his member to speed up, slicked from precum.

“H-holy shit-hnn-me too I'm about to cu-cum so in-inside or out?” Rick heavily breathes out as his thrusting became shallow. 

“I-I want it on-on my face, Rick give it to me!” With that said Rick pulled out, took off the condom and moved closer to towards Ford’s head. 

“Alright ready for th-the money sh-shot?” Ford opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue for better access for Rick to aim. Rick let out a deep grunt as the hot seed shot out into Ford’s mouth. Some got onto his glasses and his cheek, but it didn't matter to Ford as long most of it was in his mouth, being the cum slut he truly was. He swallowed Ricks load without gagging.

“W-what a good cum slut you-you are. Swallowing like a pro already. Because of that y-you get a reward,” Rick lowers down to Ford’s crotch to engulf his cock down to the base. Ford moaned at the sensation, grabbing Rick’s hair with one hand, encouraging him to continue. Rick hummed around the member, swirling his tongue on the head before going down to the underside and pressing along the sensitive vain. With his hand, he massaged Ford’s balls.

“O-ooooh god, Rick I-I'm gonna cum!” with that warning, he came in Rick’s mouth, which he swallowed with relative ease. Ford was stunned from the pleasure he received, and the only word he could articulate at the time was a pathetic, “wow.” 

Rick just snickered at the response as he crawled up facing Ford right next to him, “I was that good that the great Stanford Pines could only say wow,” Rick just stated with a grunting laugh.

If Ford could, he would have scoffed at the notion of Rick getting full of himself, but in all honestly it was the best sex he had for a while. So he just agreed, “Yeah you did pretty darn good,” he coughed out after a little. 

Rick furrowed his brow, squinting his eyes and looking at Ford like he saw something nasty, “What, I said something wrong?” Ford nervously asked.

“Pretty d-darn good? Holy shit y-you’ve been-urrrrrp-you’ve been hanging with that banjo nerd w-waaaaaay too long and it’s rubbing off on you. You know ‘damn’ could have been used instead, right? We-we’re all adults here. None of that ‘darn tootin’ lame-ass bullshit.” 

“Well, excuse you! That’s my closest companion, and who are you to determine who spends time with who and how they speak?”

“Jeez fine just y-you don’t have to be all defensive! Look I-I apologize for dissing your ‘buddy’ just don’t let him rub off on you, alright?” 

Ford looked at him and sighed. “Fine I accept your form of apology for I’m not sorry for the words I used to dictate how I feel,” he sighed and paddled his hand at Rick, “Buuuuut you did wonderful if that helps you feel better.”

“Y-yeah it does. Wellllllp I’m all gross and th-that cum is now flaking on your face,” Rick dragged a finger down Ford’s cheek, “I’m going to get us clean up,” Rick got up from the bed to go to the bathroom to grab damp towels for both of them. 

They both cleaned each other and took off the soiled sheets from the bed. Despite not putting on another set of sheets, they both got onto the bed and laid next to each other. Rick and Ford don’t embrace each other as before, as this is not a romantic relationship but, but a beneficial one. Both don’t even love each other, just the same person, but that’s another story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope you enjoyed this for I hope to write more in the future~


End file.
